


Beautiful Hands Are Those That Help

by lemonhopia



Series: Two is a couple, three is a crowd, any more is a party [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Finally able to have the apartment all to yourself, you make sure to schedule some fun alone time. Little did you know, your roommates are about to crash your little party.





	Beautiful Hands Are Those That Help

Front door, locked. 

Curtains, closed. 

You finally had the apartment all to yourself. When your roommates and bestfriends Dowoon and Younghyun made plans to go check out the new pizza place's grand opening, you immediately excused yourself and said you weren't feeling well. 

Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. 

Being this sexually frustrated really isn't letting you function the way you should, and you know you'll only end up getting cranky and irritated. Really, you're doing your friends and everyone else a favor. This is self-care. 

So you did what you have to do: take a nice warm bath, lock the front door, leave a pack of wipes and your vibrator on the nightstand, and draw the dark curtains closed, leaving your room dimly lit even in the mid-afternoon heat. You didn't need more sun, your temperature is rising higher than the summer anyway. 

Tugging gently on the belt of your bathrobe, you shrug it off your shoulders and laid yourself in bed. The crisp sheets feel so good against your bare skin, and your insides stir as you think about how dirty you're gonna make it later. 

You cup your breasts with both hands, squeezing gently and playing with your hardened nipples using your fingers. You press your thighs shut to relieve some pressure building down there. 

_ Don't rush it, you have all afternoon.  _ Still, you're hungry for contact so you open your legs and run a finger across your folds, letting out a long whimper at how wet you are, inhaling sharply when the tip of your finger brushed against your clit. 

You rub yourself in small circles, relishing in your own sounds, loving how you finally don’t have to hold back your moans anymore and just let them spill freely from your lips. 

You're craving more though. A more steady touch, a more intense pleasure. You set the vibrator to the lowest setting, giving your clit a dull throb of pleasure just enough to get you started. As you work your way up through the different power settings, your moans get louder as well, and you can't help but squirm because of the pressure building up in your core, toes curling at the sensation. 

What you expected next was a wave of bliss washing throughout your core to your entire body. 

What you got was the bedroom door flinging open to a wide-eyed Dowoon, his jaw hanging slightly open and a flush of pink creeping up his face to his ears, a 7-11 bag clutched tightly in one hand.

“Hey Dowoonie, did you get some of the-” And an equally as wide-eyed Younghyun who never finished his sentence when he stepped into the doorway.

You press your legs together in shock in an attempt to cover yourself even though it barely does anything, the shiny white toy still buzzing in your hand. Why the fuck are they home already? 

“Shit, fuck, I-I'm sorry oh my god I should have knocked I shouldn't have just barged in I-oh my god it's just that it started raining and- and the line was so long so we decided to just, uhm, ditch the whole thing and just get s-some snacks and yeah I'm so sorry,” Dowoon was talking too fast with wild hand gestures like he does when he's in a panic, and you know this isn't the right time and place to think so, but he's really cute when he's like that and you let out a chuckle that startles both boys still standing frozen in the doorway. 

“It's okay Dowoonie, it's my fault for leaving my room unlocked,” You were so excited to have the apartment all to yourself that you forgot to lock your own bedroom, so lost in your own bliss that you didn't notice right away that your bestfriends were watching you almost orgasm. Which, now that the initial shock is gone, isn't actually so bad. Otherwise you wouldn't still be laying in bed naked in front of them. You should be kicking them out by now, right? Or at least covering yourself with a pillow or the comforter. 

If you really didn't want them there, then you would have yelled at them to leave. 

If they really didn't want to be there, then they would have just left. 

But no one did either. 

You notice Dowoon swallow hard before averting his eyes, an obvious tent slowly forming in his light grey sweatpants. “Anyway, we'll get going and let you, uhm, alone, and uh, finish,”

Your walls clench at the sudden absence of touch, abruptly denied of a climax. 

Yes. You do need to finish.

“Actually, Dowoonie,” The corners of Younghyun's lips turn up into a smirk, placing a firm hand on Dowoon's shoulder to stop the younger from walking out. “I think she needs a helping hand,” 

Yes. You do need help.

And you need more than just hands. 

You sit up and pat the spaces on both sides of you. “Come here,”

Younghyun nudged Dowoon forward, leaving him enough space to lock the door. The boys sat on either side of you, Younghyun on your left and Dowoon to your right. 

“Uhm, we only bought food, not condoms,” Both you and Younghyun laughed at Dowoon’s concerned look.

Squeezing Younghyun's thigh and giving him a small smile, you turn to Dowoon and grab his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “I have plenty, don’t worry,”

It took a bit of time for him to warm up to your touch but soon enough the two of you sucking, biting and licking into each other's mouths, his hands starting to wander down from your neck to gently fondle your breasts. 

“Off with that,” You whisper against his lips and tug at his shirt and he obliged. The subtle defined lines of Dowoon’s chest and abdomen greet you and you can’t resist running your fingertips over them. His breath speeds up as you palm his erection through his pants.    
Younghyun snakes his arms around your waist and you pull back, his breath hot and tickling against your neck. He kisses along your neck and shoulders, one hand playing with your nipples and the other going down between your legs. You lean back into him, savoring the feeling of his long fingers working expertly to bring you to heaven again. You don’t want to cum like this though. You stop kissing and stroking Dowoon and turn to Younghyun, giving him the same attention with your lips and hands. He moans into your mouth, then pushes you down so your legs are dangling from the edge of the bed, presenting you for full access. 

They position themselves on the floor, taking turns with their tongues on your clit, with Younghyun pumping two fingers inside you and Dowoon pinching your nipples. 

The familiar pressure is building up in your core, leaving you a whimpering mess at the mercy of your bestfriends. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” You breathe out. You close your eyes and grip the sheets, until your climax crashed into you so powerful from being held back then finally released. 

“Ok, who goes first?” Younghyun pulled off his shirt the moment he got up, using the garment to wipe off your juices from his mouth. “Who do you want first?” He turns to you in question.

“Hmm, I don’t know, go play rock paper scissors or something,” Younghyun shook his head laughing, but still held his fist out to Dowoon. 

The two seemed to enjoy battling it out to see who takes you first, both eager to win. After three rounds though, Younghyun won. Dowoon gave you a pout but gladly moved to the side of the bed where he can watch. 

You move to the head of the bed, propping yourself up with pillows and making yourself comfortable. Younghyun kicks of his jeans and boxers in one go before climbing on top of you, instantly connecting your lips and pressing your bodies together. 

Your hands explore his body, tracing a finger from his collarbones to his chest to his stomach, then palming him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He let out a low moan when your hands started stroking, even more so when you slipped inside the waistband to grab him skin to skin. 

“Fuck, your hands are so warm,” Younghyun bit his lip to keep from being too loud. 

“Stop that, let me hear you,” Stroking him up and down with one hand, your other hand traced his lips with your thumb. Honestly, you could listen to his low and throaty moans all day. The fact that he already sounds this delicious even when you're not doing much yet is driving you wild. 

“Wait, I don't wanna cum yet,” He grabs your wrist and pries it away. You take that as a cue to take the take the condoms out from the nightstand drawer. “You sure?” You nod in response, biting your lip to stop from grinning too much. 

That totally did it for him. He gently pushes you down by the shoulders, placing kisses from your neck to your collarbones, using both hands to hold your thighs open wide. You’ve never seen anyone unwrap and slip on a condom so fast, not wasting any time for him to slide into you. 

He hisses in pleasure at your tight and warm walls, and you whine at how good his length fills you up, much thicker and longer than his fingers. 

“M-move, please, Hyun, just fuck me already,” Your desperate moans encourage him to move. He's off to a slow and steady start, making sure you savor every thrust. 

“So tight,” Younghyun's breath is hot against your neck and you close your eyes to take in this experience: Younghyun's heat and weight pressing on you, the rhythm of his hips and his length hitting all the right spots, your whimpers and his moans and Dowoon's heavy breathing as he palms himself next to you, the hot and humid summer afternoon serving as the perfect backdrop to this sweaty encounter. 

Then Younghyun's pace picks up. His thrusts get gradually faster, increasingly harder, making the delicious heat start to pool in your core. 

You hear Dowoon gulp hard as he watches Younghyun taking you, head thrown back in pleasure with every snap of his hips and grunting curses under his breath. 

“I wanna suck you off,” You manage to whisper to Dowoon breathlessly, grabbing hard on to his dick. He seemed excited by this, his face lighting up and immediately positioning himself in a kneeling pose beside you to let his cock in your mouth. Dowoon cries out at the sudden warmth and sucking motion, intensified by the vibrations from your moans. 

Soon you feel Younghyun's thrusts get messier while the pressure in you increases, a current coursing through you aching to be released. Your muscles clamp hard on Younghyun while your body trembles from your climax, making him grunt hard and pull out to cum all over your chest. 

You didn't have time to breathe as Dowoon pulls out of your mouth with a loud pop, already rolling on a condom before you can reach for the wipes to clean Younghyun's juices off your skin. 

“Hmm, someone's hungry,” You giggle as he awkwardly but eagerly situates himself between your legs after struggling to take off his sweatpants, his tip already brushing against your folds. 

“Well, you made me hungry,” He chuckles, teasing your entrance further. 

“Enjoy buddy, fuck her up real good,” Younghyun ruffles Dowoon's hair and moves aside to watch the two of you fuck. He's laying on his side with his head propped up on an arm and you could feel his eyes burning a hole through you. Before this, you didn't even know how anyone can get off with other people watching but now you're getting wetter at the thought.

Dowoon's moans when he pushed inside you are like nothing else you've ever heard. Breathy, needy, low, sounding like he's been holding it in for so long. 

“Good?” He licks his lips, eyes fixed on you, his length perfectly fitting inside you in a different but equally satisfying way. 

“Mmm, yes, oh my god-” Your breath is knocked out of your lungs as Dowoon started his assault with no warning, hands gripping your hips firmly as his move in swift and forceful strokes. Not satisfied with his reach, he guides your left leg to rest on his shoulder, hitting your still over-sensitive spot at an angle that makes you forget how words are formed and are supposed to sound like. 

“F-fuck- oh- hhh- baby boy, you're- s-so good- aaah,” He could only answer in the form of incoherent curses and mumbles that vaguely sound like your name, but his thrusts never falter, wrecking you like he's using his entire body weight to crash into you. 

You're not gonna last any longer. Just a few more thrusts sends you into a third orgasm, your body barely even recovering from the second one. Dowoon needs to ride out his high so the attack between your legs didn't stop, tears spilling at the mix of pain and pleasure of overstimulation. 

“Shit, are you ok?” A whine escapes you at the abrupt halt in his movement. 

“Don't stop, please, Dowoonie, I need more,” You writhe in the sheets at the loss of contact, begging Dowoon to take you again. And he does, his sloppy thrusts making you scream his name as he moans yours, feeling him twitch inside you as he spills into the condom. 

Dowoon pulls out right away and wordlessly starts cleaning up, turning away to hide his face blushing another shade of pink while he ties up the condom.

“I'll take care of that later,” You chuckle at how he scratched the back of his neck and cursed aloud when he tossed the condom to the trash bin and missed. 

“Holy fucking shit that was fun,” Younghyun's grin cannot be wiped from his face, obviously having enjoyed the show. “You had fun, Dowoonie?” 

“Maybe a bit too much, but yeah,” Dowoon laughed as he settled beside you. 

“So… Is this gonna be our thing from now on?” You look at both boys, their eyes meeting and conspiring, exhausted but satisfied faces breaking out into a smile. They kiss you at the same time, sealing an agreement that's only the beginning of a wild ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
